


Conversation with Levana

by sskinner155



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Conversations, Manipulation, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Throne was taken by Levana as leverage against Cinder. What was said while they waited together before the final battle for the Lunar crown.





	Conversation with Levana

He had sweated through the dress shirt of his suit, his hair clung to his forehead. His fingers where covered in dirt and bleeding. His captors had forced him to try and dig his way out, he complied, he had wanted to even when his fingernails ripped from his skin and the moon stone of his cell did not waver. It wasn't until the Thaumaturge that was tasked with watching over him left that the need stopped.

Thorne had been captured, thrown into a cell where his captors had made him do things or see things of his worst possible nightmares. One of Cinder being ripped apart, her screams so fresh they still echoed in his head, another of Scarlet's throat being crushed under a massive hand of one of the wolf soldiers. When his protest grew boring to the Thaumaturge he had changed to making Thorne do thing. From dancing to plucking like a chicken to trying to dig out of his cell.

If felt as if he had lived a million days in just the short hour and a half. How Scarlet was able to keep her sanity being on this rock by herself with no knowledge of where her friends where and if they were alright.

Now that he was in control of his own mind that's where his thoughts fell. Where was Cress? Cinder? Kai? All of them. Where they alright? Had the plan work? Did Cress make it the control room? Had Jacin and Cinder make it to Scarlet and Winter with the cure? Being in the dark was the worst. He could only assume that the fighting had started since the Thaumaturge had left in such a rush but sitting in the dark cell by himself his leg bleeding from the gun shot he felt like a waste.

A sound echoed down the empty corridor, steps on the built-in stone staircase. He sat up waiting, maybe the Thaumaturge was coming back. Or maybe it was his friends, they had won. Both options made his heart race and his breathing staggered. The figure stood in front of his cell. Wearing what Thorne thought was a flag of the Eastern Commonwealth. She was breathing heavily as if she had run all the way here and she held onto the bars like her legs were about to give out at any moment.

Thorne realized he had never actually seen Queen Levana in person. This introduction was lacking. She was supposed to be this beautiful tyrant with the ability to kill you on a mere whim. Her image was off, going in and out of focus, one second blindly beautiful the next plain. She held herself like she was injured, and every sound made her jump.

She unlocked the cell and entered. He backed away, an injured animal is always the most dangerous.

"Don't fight it." She staggered out. He waited a beat expecting to see his body to move without his action but instead she grabbed a rope and walked up to him. Grabbing his hand, she brought it around his back. He was confused for a split second before taking a chance and running towards the cell. He got three steps before his feet froze where he was.

"I said not to fight it. I don't want to waste my energy now." She came up behind him again this time she made him hold his hands behind his back. She tied them poorly. "Now, I'll let you walk on you own but remember you are injured, and you can't out run my control." Thorne looked at her, her face just inches from his. He felt the sweat drip down his back and an ice fill his throat. He had never looked into the eyes of someone so desperate, someone who had no idea what they were doing, someone about to break.

The started walking. She had kept her word and did not control his legs, but she held firm to the rope the bound his hands. No longer in the lava tubs he could hear the fighting, it echoed on the wall it was both outside and inside the palace. A smile came to his face, their plan had worked.

"I wouldn't be celebrating to early." She said leading him into a room. There was a throne and large window and chairs littered all over the place. "Selene will fail." He scrunches his nose.

"Cinder will win." The sound of his own voice was a shock to him. He really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. She had tuned him sharply around and forcefully pushed him back towards the window. He expected the floor to run out and his plump to the lake below to begin. But she stopped her nails digging into his shoulder.

"Cinder what a filthy dirty name. Cinder." She spat the name. "If my sister could see what had become of her daughter, her earth sympathizing views, her earthen friends, how she has single handily undone everything my parents, and I have worked for." Thorne looked down at the Queen, being taller then her came as a surprise.

"I believe that's your fault." A scowl crossed her beautiful face as she glared at him. "If you really think about it, Princess Selene died in that fire, or the person she would have become. The one who would grow up with her gift in tack, who would believe that Lunars are the more superior being, who would have very little care about earth and those who live on it. If you had not tied to kill Princess Selene everything you, your sister, and your parents had worked for would have succeeded. Selene could very well be the Empress of the Easter Commonwealth in another time. But you got selfish. You wanted the power, the people and earth. So, you started the fire and killed that version of Selene. What was left from that fire was Cinder.

"I was uninformed you were such a poetic person." She removed her hand, but he no longer had control over his legs. "Selene or Cinder whatever she goes by will fail."

"Even if you managed to beat Cinder, which you won't, do you believe you could put things back, everyone knows the truth now. You can't manipulate the whole world. Either way you have lost."

"Then I'll take as many down with me as possible." She took a seat in the throne. A minute of silence then the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this scene for awhile and finally got to it. I do think Thorne would call out Levana for her crap and he was one of the only ones who saw her right after the video when she was frantic. Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr sskinner155


End file.
